


Sentinel Drabble Collection

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Deception, Drabble Collection, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reflection, Resurrection, Revenge, Sacrifice, Shaman Blair Sandburg, Short & Sweet, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Drabbles written for the e-zine "My Mongoose" (2004):Wild Heart: Blair on Jim's past and loveYin And Yang: Two pieces of a whole. Jim's POV.Wolf And Panther: The meaning of spirit guides.Spellbound: Jim thinks about the power Blair has over him.Nightly Visits: Jim watches Blair sleep. Comparison to "Nightly Confessions".Nightly Confessions: Blair overhears Jim. Comparison to "Nightly Visits"Lie Detector: There's nothing Jim wouldn't do for Blair.Guardian Angel: Jim on Blair. Comparison to "Blessed Protector"Blessed Protector: Blair on Jim. Comparison to "Guardian Angel"Free: Blair on Jim's wish for commitment. Comparison to "Commitment"Commitment: Jim wishes Blair to make a commitment. Comparison to "Free".Control: Jim on his need for control. Comparison to "Freedom"Freedom: Blair on Jim's need for control. Comparison to "Control"Forever: Jim will not let Blair goCircle: Blair on his and Jim's relationshipAbandonment: Jim's fear regarding Blair.Anaesthetics: Anaesthetics don’t work on Jim. How can he then survive an operation?Absolute Power: Blair thinks about the power he has over his Sentinel
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 29





	Sentinel Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the editors and artists on the "My Mongoose" zine. I am sorry but I can no longer recall the artist for the story banners. If it is you please let me know so I can give you proper credit. Thanks
> 
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she's not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

| 

**Wild Heart**

You carry a flame within but possess a control unmatched by anyone. You work hard to be strong, to do everything right. You protect the weak and the abused but who protects you? I know you’ve suffered, I know you’ve been alone for so long.

Let me hold you now. Come, Jim, come into my embrace. I’ll love you…I’ll protect you. For once let someone take care of you. I’ll ease your troubled mind; I’ll bring peace to your soul. I’ll be the pillar you can draw strength and support from. I’ll tame your wild heart and ease your burdens.  
  
---|---  
|  **Yin And Yang**

I never believed in destiny before I met you. Now I do. It is like we were made for each other.

I grew up with only a father. I was taught to suppress emotions; be strong. Never compromise; never fail.

Then you walked in. You grew up with only a mother. Love and tolerance, freedom and emotions. You can reach out; see through another's eyes.

I have no doubt. We must have been destined to meet. We fit together so perfectly. What I lack you have and vice versa. We're yin and yang; day and night. We complete each other perfectly.  
  
|  **Wolf And Panther**

**Panther** : Protective, territorial, cares for the weak and abused, fierce toward its enemies, athletic, proud, strong, loner, possesses keen senses, hunted for its skills, wary of strangers, warrior, hunter, hides its pain, introvert, fights to always stay strong, chooses one mate for life. Guardian of the tribe, protector of all it holds dear.

**Wolf** : Nurses, cares, often misunderstood, travels in packs, loyal, wise, patient, trusts, in tune with nature, shares, extrovert, spirit who shows the right path, chooses a mate for life. Guide to wisdom and enlightenment, companion throughout life.

**Wolf and Panther** : Complete each other like day and night.  
  
| 

**Spellbound**

I don't know if this is a Guide thing or a Shaman thing but I know that when you speak to me in your Guide Voice as you've named it I cannot disobey you. My lips would say yes even if my mind said no. I've never told you and I'm not sure if you know the power you hold over me. You could literally make me do anything for you, anything at all.

You're my entire world and I love you with a passion and intensity that's unmatched. Sometimes in my darkest hours I wonder....is that devotion freely given?  
  
|  **Nightly Visits**

Jim watched Blair through the closed French doors. It had become something of a ritual for him to come down and watch Blair sleep after he had nearly lost him to Alex. The near loss of his Guide had made Jim realise how much Blair meant to him...how much he loved him. He had wanted to tell Blair how he felt but had never summoned the courage to do so. Things had fallen back into their old routine but Jim still made his nightly visits and as always he softly whispered as he was about to leave.

"I love you."  
  
|  **Nightly Confessions**

Blair had felt as if someone had been watching over him at night since his ordeal at Alex's hands and thus he had slept without any nightmares, better than he ever had in fact. He wasn't sure what but something had made him stay half awake this night, his bodily signs close to sleep and his head turned away from the doors to his room so that not even a Sentinel would be able to detect that he wasn't sleeping. Then, in the darkness, he heard a soft whisper.

"I love you."  
Blair smiled happily and mumbled, "Love you too."  
  
|  **Lie Detector**

Calm breaths. Control your reactions.

"Did you kill Mr. Johnson?"

Yes. He hurt my Guide. I just managed to stop him before he hurt him severely. Blair's safe now.

"No."

"Do you know where his body is?"  
Of course I do and of course you won't find it. I can kill a person in as many ways as I've been taught to hide a body. It's ashes now. Forget it.

"No."

"He passed the test. Detective, you're free to go."

I regret nothing. Killing to protect comes easily to me and I will always protect my Guide, my love. Always.  
  
|  **Guardian Angel**

You're always there for me. You always put my needs above your own. You pick me up when I fall; you help me stand tall. You're content to stay behind me; you never ask for anything in return. You give me far more than I ask for or deserve. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I would be lost.

You gave me a home; you gave me love. You make everything worthwhile. Others say that I'm the strong one but I know they're wrong. I wouldn't make it through without you.

You're my Guardian Angel.  
  
|  ****Blessed Protector****

You're what I've been looking for all my life; literally. You make me feel safe and at home. You make me feel needed and loved. I can't believe how I got this lucky to see such love in your eyes, to feel such fierce protectiveness from you. You would go through fire and water for me....You would kill, steal, lie, cheat and die for me. We've both been lost for so long but within each other's hearts I believe we've found our safe harbour.

You're my entire world; I know I could never make it without you. You're my Blessed Protector.  
  
| 

**Free**

I've never had any desire to remain anywhere for a long period of time. Freedom was in my own way as important to me as it is to Naomi.

I never knew before now how much I have been searching for somewhere to belong, a place to call home. I've never had forever. I've never had certainty. I see devotion and love shining in your eyes and they promise me both.

Don't be afraid. I will not leave. I won't betray you nor will I fade away. You give me all the freedom I want; within your love I'm free...forever.  
  
|  **Commitment**

You're a free spirit, just like your mother. You love easily and intensely. I do not wish to cage you or hold you down but I'm an old fashioned kind of man. I wish for just one lover, one lifetime....forever. I don't want to put forth ultimatums but before we cross any invisible fences I need to know...Is this forever for you? Because if I touch you not like a friend anymore but as a lover I know....It'll be forever for me.

If forever is not on your mind....Please, do not move any closer. My heart couldn't survive another goodbye.  
  
|  **Control**

I've tried so hard to keep you from getting too close. Everyone I love ends up dead or leaves me broken. For your sake I need to keep my distance...for your sake and my own. I have to protect the last few pieces of my heart that haven't been broken yet.

I need my control. I dare not let go...I cannot. I'm afraid you'll deny me and then I'll have lost everything. I fear I would fall and would be unable to stand again.

Thus this is as far as my bruised heart allows me to go.... love from a distance.  
  
|    


**Freedom**

Shh, it's all right. Don't worry about a thing. I don't know what happened to make you so insecure and afraid that everyone who enters your life will leave you broken, but even if it takes me a lifetime, I will show you that you are worthy of love despite what you think deep inside.

I know after so many betrayals your trust is hard won but your walls of self-protection will not drive me away.

I've got time and I'll show you that my love for you is pure and forever. I'll protect you...and I will set you free.  
  
|  **Circle**

Life's a never-ending circle of birth, death and rebirth. We're all connected to each other, some more than others. First time I met Jim I knew I had found my missing link. He was what I had always been searching for and now I know why. He's the other part of me.

We're both looking for something and now we know what it was, each other. We're two halves of a whole, so different yet so alike. Apart we're incomplete, longing to reclaim the missing piece of ourselves. Together we're unbreakable, a never-ending circle of love, strength and support. Forever.  
  
|    


**Forever**

Nothing can keep us apart. Not even death. I will not let you walk in darkness without me. Either stay with me or I will follow you.

Without you I'm incomplete, missing the other half of my soul. I will always call you back from the land of the dead. The day you do not answer my call is the day I let myself get lost in the darkness that has taken you.

This love we share is forever. I will find you again far beyond the stars. If one day you cannot come to me...I shall come to you.  
  
|  **Abandonment**

You once told me many of my reactions are fear based. You're right. I fear being abandoned, I fear failing. I fear getting hurt.

Everyone I've loved left me: my mom, mentor, wife, countless lovers and friends. Either I failed to protect them or they simply left me, leaving me feeling bitter and worthless. Those feelings stay and are hard to get rid of.

You never hurt me nor left me but fear is a strong opponent.

Now I see that, regardless of what I tried to tell myself then, I always loved you.

You're worth the risk, Chief. You're worth everything.  
  
|  **Absolute Power**

“Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

When I first heard that I was just a kid and didn’t understand; I do now.

Little by little I’ve begun to see just how much power I have over Jim. I find that when I use my Guide Voice he can’t disobey me. It’s in his genes to obey me when I speak to him as his Guide as it is in his genes to protect me.

For a man who needs control as much as Jim does the realisation of the power I have over him must be unsettling but he can’t leave me.

* * * *

I know he loves me but I wonder if his love and devotion is freely given or if it’s forced. Sometimes, by accident, I’ll use my Guide Voice to make him do as I want or I slip up and call him ‘my Sentinel’ as if I owned him. Afterwards I wonder…was it by accident?

I love Jim but such power is tempting. When he zones I could do anything to him.

He cannot leave me; he needs me safe and to keep him sane.

I know the first part of the saying is true...I pray the latter won’t be.  
  
|  **Anaesthetics**

Deep breaths. Remember Blair’s breathing exercises.

Don’t panic. Think! You knew the anaesthetic might not work.

Have to pretend to be out of it; can’t have the doctors see you move…Damn, it hurts. Need to do something before he uses that scalpel on me…

Focus. Listen. Blair’s voice…A zone…Force a zone? Okay, okay…Stay calm. Need something to focus on…Damn he’s getting closer with that scalpel…Blair’s heartbeat! Listen, zone on sound. Close off everything else…Close off all other senses. Zone on Blair…Forget everything else…

Chief, I’ll need you to bring me out of this one when this is over…

Love you…

\- Jim

Please let the anaesthetic work…I wish I could stay in the operation room with you but standing out here in the hallway I know you can hear me just as clearly.

JIM! Something’s wrong. I can feel it. The drugs didn’t work. God, they’re gonna operate on you while you’re fully conscious! With your extraordinary sense of touch…It’ll kill you! I must stop them!

No, think!

Ok, Jim. Force a zone on hearing, on me. Forget everything else. You’ll feel no pain…I’ll talk to you until it’s over. I’ll bring you back out.

I love you...

Listen to my voice…

\- Blair


End file.
